powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Change
The ability to change anything. Form/expression of Omnipotence. Also Called *Boundless/Limitless Change *Meta-Change *Omni-Change *Unrestricted/Unlimited/Ultimate Change Capabilities The user can change absolutely anything/everything, even what is otherwise immutable and unchangeable, without any protection nor exception of any kind. Either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily, from physical things like humans and objects to metaphysical things like concepts and logic, etc. Even powers like Omnilock and Meta Power Immunity cannot provide immunity or resistance against this power. They can choose what they want to change, and what they will change, for example, change an insect into a transcendent being or change themselves without limits. Nature Of The Power Absolute Change is a specialized variation of Omnipotence: complete absolute without boundaries and concentrated on pure and unlimited change. Applications * Author Authority - Changing absolutely all existence. * Absolute Existence - Changing the user's own existence without any limits. ** Absolute Condition - Changing the user's own condition to absolute levels. ** Omnifarious - Changing the user's own form without limits. * Absolute Restoration - Changing anything back to its original state. * Absolute Will - Changing all of the creation at the user's will. * Alpha Reality - Changing the Alpha Reality. * Boundary Manipulation - Changing all boundaries. * Causality Manipulation - Changing Causality. * Complete Arsenal - Changing all powers. * Concept Manipulation - Changing all concepts. * Definition Manipulation - Changing definitions. * Difference Manipulation - Changing Differences. * Dual Warping - Changing reality rationally and irrationally. * Entity Lordship - Absolute change over any entity. * Existence Manipulation - Changing Existence. * Immunity Manipulation - Changing immunity to any/all powers. * Logic Manipulation - Changing the rules of logic. * Meta-Concept Manipulation - Changing any and every incomprehensible concepts. * Meta Existence Inducement/Nonexistence - Change nonexistence into any existence and all existence into nonexistence without any limits. * Meta Immunity Bypassing - Ignore/Bypass absolutely any/all kind of immunity to changes. * Meta Power Manipulation - Changing every power without limits. * Meta Variable Manipulation - Changing all forms of variables to the metaphysical level. * Omni-Physics Manipulation - Changing all form of physics. * Omnificence/Absolute Destruction - Changing nothing into anything and anything into nothing without any limits. * Origin Manipulation - Changing the origin of everything. * Perfection - Changing yourself to become perfect in all existing aspects. * Perspective Manipulation - Changing all perspectives. * Potentiality Lordship - Changing the potential of everything. * Principle Manipulation - Changing all principles. * Status Manipulation - Changing the status/state of being of everything. * Tetralogy - Changing the 4 universal aspects. * Total Conversion - Change matter, energy, elements, objects, beings, etc. into anything else. * Totality Manipulation - Changing the Omega Omnisphere. ** Omniverse Manipulation - Changing all universes. * Transition Manipulation - Changing all passings/transitions. * Universal Irreversibility - Making changes irreversible. Associations *Change Embodiment *Change Inducement *Complete Arsenal *Energy Manipulation *Interaction Manipulation *Omnipotence Limitations *Vague changes may cause unexpected results. Known Users * Kiki Aru (Magic of OZ) * Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) * Will of the Mental World (Big Order) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Rare power Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Reality Manipulation